Manny Vs Marcus
by Storyteller54
Summary: After having a argument Marcus and Manny finally duke it out. how far will they take this fight? will they fight like real hero's? or will they end up killing each other. Find out in this OWS (Original Written story) made back in 2009.


**A/N Hello EL Tigre Fans! This is StoryTeller54 here to bring you a short OWS (Original Written Story) Of Manny Vs Marcus during my first time writing EL Tigre the new adventures. I didn't think the fight would be good but now checking over it here it is. I also did make some changes to it to be a little up to date with the new adventures version of them. I'll make a story about how I originally had everyone turn out back in I have come up with multiple way's there fight could go out! But this is just one of them! So sit back and enjoy! **

**EL Tigre OWS – Manny vs Marcus (First worked on in 2009, redone) **

It was just a regular sunny hot morning in Miracle city. It was oddly quite as well. Some people were out on the streets heading to work, some people were jogging and during exercise. Yes it was a for once peaceful day in Miracle city.

_**BOOM! **_

Or so we thought…

EL oso. Miracle city's usual bank robber. Just finished Robbing a bank.

"This time I'm getting away with this man!" Said EL oso in a determined tone. He ran down the street as fast as he could. Police cars appeared, blocking EL oso's path.

EL oso looked at the cars and smirked "Like I'm going to be stopped by that man, ya fools!" he said speeding up. He smashed through the police cars sending rolling and spinning through the air.

"ahahaha!" Laughed EL oso. Suddenly in his path came a wall of flames blocking his path.

EL oso stopped dead in his tracks staring at the wall of flames "Yo what the heck man?!" he said confused.

"Jeez you stupid bear. To think you would learn for one hundred thousandth time," Marcus said laid out across a small building.

"YOU! You're that annoying fire kid!"

"In the flesh and flames haha,"

"Then that means…" EL oso said hearing the sound of chains rattling. He was hit straight in the face by Manny's grappling hook hand. The bags of Money dropped to the ground.

"YUP! EL TIGRE!" Manny said landing on the top of EL oso back.

"Umm Manny, what are you doing?" Marcus asked looking down at Manny.

"Um what do you mean? I just got done beating EL oso," Manny responded.

"Hey hold on a second! I didn't ask for any help, and I had him caught but of corse. You have to come in and take my glory!" Marcus said hopping down for the building and landing in front of Manny.

"Yeah yeah, you did this and you did that, look if it wasn't for me you might have gotten your butt kicked,"

"What the hell are you talking about?! That's just some stupid ass excuse for you to come in and steal my catch!"

"Oh whatever! Since when did you care about catching bad guys anyway! All you do is sit around and be a lazy jerk!" Manny shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I yesterday I caught a group of bandits from stealing a huge diamond!" Marcus explained.

"Oh really?" Manny said looking at Marcus with his arms crossed.

**Yesterday **

A group of Bandits were carrying a huge priceless diamond from Miracle city. They laughed as they carried the diamond down Miracle city road.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Marcus said standing in front of the bandits.

"Oh crap it's that fire kid!" one of the group of bandits said in fear.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives! ART OF FIRE FLA- oh my," Marcus said looking at this cute girl was walking down the street.

"HEY BABE! WHERE YOU GOING! CAN I GET YOUR NUMBER?!" Marcus said following her.

The bandits looked at each other and just shrugged and ran back to their hide out with the diamond.

**End of Flash back **

"You know, I never got that girls number," Marcus said scratching his head.

"UGH! Sometimes I can't stand you!" Manny said rubbing his head.

"Oh shut up…hey where did?" Marcus looked around. His fire wall was gone and so were EL oso and the bag of Money.

"CRAP HE GOT AWAY!" Marcus yelled.

"DAMN IT! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" Manny screamed at Marcus.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUTTED IN! IF IT WAS ME THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER BY NOW!"

"YEAH RIGHT, YOUR TO LAZY TO FINISH ANYTHING! YOU BARLEY EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP OUT IN MIRACLE CITY AT ALL, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A JOKE!"

Marcus looked at him with his eyes widen an anger "what the hell did you just call me?"

Manny narrowed his eyes at Marcus "You heard me," he whispered

Marcus clinched his fist and a vein pops up on his head "ok Manny, I'm a joke huh? Alright then, I'm going to show you just how much of a joke I am,"

"And what are you going to do?" Manny said crossing his arm.

Out of nowhere Marcus punched Manny straight in the face knocking him to the ground.

"H-HEY!" Manny said looking at Marcus.

Marcus looked down at Manny and smirked "What's wrong? Can't take a punch you little shit!" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Why you…" Manny quickly got to his feet and extended his claws "YOU WANNA FIGHT?! BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Manny charged at Marcus with his razor sharp claws and slashed at Marcus. Marcus quickly whipped out his sword blocking Manny's slashes. Clanging sounds were made by Manny and Marcus blades colliding with one another. Marcus stabs his sword near Manny's stomach. Manny moves to the left dodging Marcus blade.

Manny jumps in the air and doing a spin kick near Marcus head. Marcus ducks dodging Manny's spin kick and back flips away.

"ART OF FIRE! FIRE GUN!" Marcus shouted shooting from both his hands fingers fire like bullets at Manny. Manny hopped and dodged the bullets and ran to the left. Marcus followed Manny with his fire guns shooting rapidly.

Manny ran up a wall and backed flip off of it. "RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" howled Manny launching his grappling hook hand at Manny while it's spinning at maximum speed.

Marcus saw the Manny's attack coming at him. He spins his sword and smacked Manny's grappling hook out of the way.

Marcus quickly grabbed on to Manny's grappling hook hand and pulling on it making Manny jet right to Marcus.

Manny stuck out his leg attempting to kick Marcus. Marcus held his sword ready to cut Manny's leg. Manny launched his other grappling hook arm at Marcus. Marcus easily swatted out the way.

"Crap!" Manny said. As Manny was getting closer to Marcus, Manny arched his arm back and kicked Manny across the face sending him into an abandon building.

"D-Damn it!" Manny said holding his head and pushing ruble off of him.

"ha, I'll just end it like this," Marcus said as flames formed around him. "ART OF FIRE! HELL BLAZE ROCKET!" he shouted as the flames that formed around him all swarmed around his arm forming a huge rocket like gun and blasted it at the abandon building making it explode forming a pool of fire.

"Whoops, looks like it overdid it…" Marcus said rubbing the back of his head. "Well…sorry Manny…"

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Manny said standing on a building above Marcus.

"What the hell?!" Marcus said looking up at Manny.

"RIVERA TIGER BAZOOKA!" Manny launched both of his grappling hook hands at Marcus hitting directly in the stomach making Marcus cough up blood.

Marcus was sent flying into a light pole that he made tip over when he hit it.

"W-what the hell was that? How the hell did you get out so quickly?" Marcus said while holding his stomach.

"Actually I just went out the back door, that place was really small inside," Manny said shrugging.

"Heh, I probably shouldn't have tried to off you right there like that. I got a little too cocky,"

"So you're taking this chance to kill me huh?"

Marcus chuckled "Well if we fought as if we were training it wouldn't be interesting would it?" he said smirking.

"Good point," Manny said cracking his knuckles.

"Think fast," he said shooting a small fireball at Manny. Manny quickly cut a part the fireball and dashed at Marcus. Marcus gripped his blade and slashed at Manny with incredible speed. Manny ducked and dodged Marcus slashes but wasn't fast enough to dodge the last three.

Manny got cut around his shoulder, his cheek, and his chest. Marcus kicked Manny in the stomach. Manny got kicked in the stomach and was sent rolling on the ground.

Manny kneeled on his knees gaining back his balance and held back his arms.

"RIVERA TIGER BAZOOKA!" Manny screamed and launched them at Marcus. Marcus quickly raised his blade blacking the attack with his sword. The impact sent Marcus flying into the air.

Manny hopped in the air right above Marcus and charged his grappling hook hand "RIVERA TIGER RIFLE!" Manny sent his grappling hook at Marcus. The grappling hook hit impacted Marcus so hard that Manny's fist was nearly went through Marcus.

Marcus impacted the ground making a huge crater. Blood gushed out from his mouth and he held his stomach in pain.

"NOW TO FINISH IT!" Manny said as his claws glowed white. "Rivera tiger razor slash!" he said slashing the ground where Marcus was leaving a huge claw mark the size of the crater Marcus was.

Manny landed on the ground staring at the slashed creator that he made. He panted and took off his mask and wiped the sweat off his head.

Manny looked down at the creator, seeing that it was completely empty.

"You got to be kidding me!" Manny said in disbelief. Marcus felt the heat around him grow. The temperature around him was rising quickly. But in that moment he felt the heat around him leave the atmosphere and form into the air.

Marcus was float in the air. His feat was covered in fire. He smirked as above his hand, a huge spiral fireball almost the size of the sun but a smaller version of it.

"Holy crap…" Manny whispered.

"Think you can actually handle this Manny?" Marcus said glaring down at Manny.

Manny clinched his fist and looked at Marcus "are you insane?!" he shouted.

"Yup,"

"Alright then," Manny said charging his grappling hook "Bring it on,"

"ART OF FIRE! GREAT FIRE CONBUSTION BALL!" Marcus screamed throwing the huge fireball at Manny.

"RIVERA TIGER! CANNON STRIKE!" Manny screamed launching his grappling hook hand right into Marcus fireball.

The collision made a shockwave that tipped over cars and shattered windows. Manny flinched trying to hold him against Marcus attack. Marcus did they same, there attacks were equally powerful.

"ENOUGH!" Cosmic Cleopatra said shooting a beam into their attacks and canceling them out. Marcus combustion ball was put out and blew apart while Manny's attack was sent into the ground making the ground crack apart.

"What is going on here?!" Rodolfo said landing next to Cleopatra.

Marcus slowly lies up and looked at Rodolfo and Cleopatra. "uhh…"

"Ow…jeez..." Manny said rubbing his head.

"MANNY! MARCUS!" Frida said glaring at them "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TOW FIGHTING ABOUT?!"

Manny and Marcus gulped.

"O-Oh Frida…oh hey!" Marcus said sweating

"We…uhh…we were just sparing is all," Manny said smiling innocently.

"SPARING?! YOU CALL ALL THIS SPARING?!"

The tow of them looked around at the damage caused by their fight.

"Whoa…" Marcus said looking around. "We really did some damage," he said getting to his feet.

Frida went over to Marcus and slapped him across the face. "THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" she screamed.

"DAMN FRIDA! HOLY CRAP!"

"AWNSER MY QUESTION!"

Manny and Marcus looked at each other and rubbed the back of their heads.

"It was over…well…" Manny tried to say.

"It was because of me," Marcus finally said "I wasn't taking my job seriously here in Miracle city and Manny got on to me about it. I got angry and well…I started the fight,"

Rodolfo looked at Marcus tapping his finger on his arm "I see," he said

"Well I was the one that called you a joke sooo…" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TOW! YOU BOTH NEED TO GROW UP! YOU BOTH WERE FIGHTING TO KILL! Why…why would you both do that?" Frida said looking down.

"Wait frida…we're sorry!" Manny said looking at her "We won't do it again! We promise, Right Marcus?"

"Y-yeah! Please don't cry! Frida, you're tow beautiful for that!" Marcus said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Cry? oh no…I'm not going to cry," Frida said looking at Manny and Marcus with her eyes glowing red.

**5min later **

Marcus and Manny were both lying on the ground battered and bruised. They were hit so much that they had steam coming out of the heads from Frida's punches and kicks.

"Ok boy's, what have we learned today?" Frida asked.

"Fighting each other is wrong," Manny and Marcus said.

"Good! Well I'll be seeing you tow later! Bye Mr. Rivera, Bye Cleo!" she said turning around going home.

"Well…I guess in the end the winner of this fight is Frida," Cleopatra said giggling and turning around and going home.

"Yes indeed, such skill in Frida's combat," Rodolfo said smiling "Well, see you at home miho,"

Manny and Marcus were both left alone. Marcus rubbed the back of his head and got to his feet.

"Sorry," Marcus said looking away. "I know how important all this is to you, and I just made it seem like it wasn't much,"

Manny looked up at Marcus and chuckled "forget it Man, it's no problem," he said smiling. "But hey…did you really mean all that you said when were fighting?"

Marcus looked at Manny right in the eyes "Yes I did," he said coldly.

Manny looked at Marcus completely shocked "W-What?"

"When in a duel, you fight to win…kill if necessary,"

Manny's eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly.

Marcus broke out into a loud laugh and put his arm around Manny's neck.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK, You really didn't think I meant that did you?!" Marcus said looking at Manny smiling.

"I really don't know anymore…" Manny said rising an eyebrow.

"Manny…your one of the best friends I have ever had In my life…I wouldn't really hurt you…I think,"

Manny smiled "Well Isn't that sweet?" he said crossing his arms.

"But," Marcus takes his arm away from Manny's neck and puts his hands in his pocket. "I hate leaving fight's unfinished though…so one day," he turns around looks at Manny. "We finish what we started,"

Manny looks at Marcus smirking

"You bet we will,"

**End **

**SO! What do you all think? Like what I have here? I got to say this was incredibly fun to write. I like what I did here better than what I came up with 6 years ago. But anyway! Read and Review! And as always stay golden! **


End file.
